Parasite
by Gryphon31
Summary: One-shot. How did the seeker react to Lacey? What was going through her head while she was searching for Wanda? This is a conversation between the Seeker and Lacey. R&R.


One-shot on relationship between Lacey and the Seeker.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host or any characters.

* * *

'_You know the parasite is gone'. _The voice was back.

"No. It can't have happened." The seeker was lying in bed. It, she refused to think _she,_ was talking to her again, and when she was alone, it was easier to answer outloud.

"Why won't you go away?" She asked out loud.

'_I'm sorry, am I giving you a headache? You wouldn't have to deal with it if you would GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!'_

The seeker bit her tongue hard in an effort to make sure she stayed in control. This destructive mind couldn't have it's mobility.

'_Go away. This is my body now. It no longer belongs to you."_ The seeker only thought this. Saying it out loud felt like it would be admittance that not everything was fine.

'_Why? Talking to you is my only pass time, and as you get more exhausted from sleepless nights, I get stronger.'_

This was true. The seeker was experiencing something her mind identified as insomnia. It was making her head spin. Between no sleep and the voice in her head, she felt as if she was going crazy.

'_I'm not sure it counts as crazy if the voices really are there.'_ The voice stated.

'_It's not really there. You don't belong here anymore. Why do you hang on to your existence when it is no longer yours? We won. You don't have a place anymore. Besides, we take much better care of your world and what used to be your bodies. We are much healthier for your world.' _The seeker thought, arguing with itself as much as in response to the voice.

'_You are taking away our lives and justifying it only by the fact that you 'take care' of the world? You cringe all the time at every violent memory I bring up, even though you are killing all the humans and think you can get away with it because you take care of the beautiful world? Pathetic. You are worse than us. You prance around pretending to be human when really all you are is a despicable parasite living off the human race and not truly even understanding what humanity is.'_

"**SHUT UP!**" The soul screamed at the top of her lungs. "**LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!**" she cried. "Why me? Why do you torment me. I just want to live in peace." She began to sob.

"Miss, are you alright?" Another soul knocked on the door.

She couldn't control her sobbing.

"Miss, I'm coming in." The soul announced opening the door. He was elderly, and the wrinkles in his face comforted her, reminding her or her comforter back home.

The tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Are you alright? Is there any way I can help?" The soul was instantly concerned.

"No. I will be alright." The seeker choked.

"If there is anything I can do, let me know. I am called Sings in the Rain." The soul said, hugging her.

'_How pretty._' She tried to reply.

"Don't touch me!" Her mouth said and her body recoiled. "You are disgusting creatures!"

"**NO!"** The soul regained control. "Thank you for your concern Sings in the Rain. I am called Lace-" she recoiled at what she was about to say and quickly changed it. "Lays in the Sun."

"I hope whatever bothers you stops doing so, Lays in the Sun. Have a peaceful night."

"I hope so also. You have a good night also, Sings in the Rain. I apologize for my outburst. I am a new here and sometimes Lacey's instincts surprise me." She felt the need to explain her outburst.

"That is quite alright Lays in the Sun. You may wish to speak to your comforter. They are helpful in these matters. Eventually you will gain control of these violent instincts. I am glad my host was old and had outlived his violence."

"I will do that Sings in the Rain. Thank you for your concern and your advice." The seeker replied.

"No problem. After all, that is who we are. If you take away our care for eachother and life, what are we?" He asked as he left.

'_He is right. We all work in harmony with each other.'_ She told Lacey.

'_That makes you the opposite of human. If you were really human, you would feel love and bond more closely than you do.'_ Lacey stated.

'_That doesn't matter. I experience what is expected. You can do nothing about it.'_ The seeker thought smugly.

'_I will get free.'_ Lacey told her.

She didn't respond. She only grimaced.

'_Then I will be free to follow Melanie into the desert and die instead of living as a captive in my own head.'_ Lacey stated, comforting herself with these thoughts.

'_No. That's horrible. You would like to kill yourself?'_

'_Wouldn't you?' _Lacey replied.

The soul treated the question rhetorically and thought back.

'_Wanderer is too strong to let Melanie take over. I will be like her. I will learn why she ran off into the dessert. I will find her. I must.'_ The soul seeker argued.

'_And if you don't?'_ Lacey asked.

'_Then I will have to turn this body in. You are too dangerous to us. You have too many violent impulses.'_ She decided.

'_You hate violence. How did we ever lose to you?' _Lacey asked.

'_We are more numerous and secretive. We only lose personal battles- like mine.'_

'_Huh. Stupid parasites.'_ Lacey muttered.

'_As much as you hate us, you did the same thing, living off the earth and giving nothing back. The rich got their money by beating down the poor. You are just like us.' _The soul muttered. She was tired of fighting this battle. She wanted to sleep. Her words had the desired effect and Lacey pulled back, stunned by the statement.

Before she realized it, the soul was asleep. She had lived and fought another day, keeping her own mind and abilities to herself. Someday, she felt she would be alone, and her head would be her own again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. R&R.


End file.
